


Lost Seas

by BooksForLifeBowties



Category: Sea of Thieves (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Pirates, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForLifeBowties/pseuds/BooksForLifeBowties
Summary: Wade wants to be a pirate and brings his friends along for the adventure.Loosely based off of their Sea of Thieves series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Friendly Mates and Grog

Wade sat at the usual booth at Nin’s Bar. He drummed the glass of grog impatiently in anticipation. The beer hadn’t calmed him down at all. While the rest of the bar was lively in song and conversations the tall man sat quietly in the back. As people flowed around in the distance Wade tried hard to fight his doubts. But, each one came crashing in stronger than the last, like a mighty wave during a storm.

  
  
The black sealed envelope shook in his hands. No, I must be confident. Otherwise they’ll never agree to this. It was a giant risk but Wade was sure the pros outweighed the cons. Now, all he had to do was wait for the others to show up. As the minutes past the fear began to wilt away to transform into cheerfulness. The group was a bunch of outcasts on this island; perhaps it wouldn’t be so difficult to be a pirate.

  
  
From the entrance Wade saw his friends pour in. Patrick was a musician and performer. His talent was doing dangerous stunts that would make pyromaniacs turn pale, make acrobats look effortless, make chainsaw juggling look easy as walking, and make music that could win a competition where sirens were the other competitors. There wasn’t a scar on him just purple clothes and a large instrument case.  
Gar was a mysterious figure. The man was a hunter, assassin, and a weapons expert. If somebody needed a person for offense and defense, Gar was the man to ask. Wade was sure he must’ve hung out with pirates sometime in his career. His outfit was made by the shadows, a black robe with a hood like a reaper. Wolf fangs glittered sharply in the bar’s light symbolizing ornaments of bravery. A belt of weapons hung across his chest and he had a wolf mask attached to him as well.  
J.P was an energetic man who loved adventure. He had potential to learn various skills being athletic and strong. Great dedication was his specialty and would also keep everyone’s spirits up if sailing got tough. Jay Par was a docks man who’d carry and move crates, cargo, and merchant supplies to and from ships. His blue outfit stuck out among the warmer colored clothes the other customers were wearing at the bar.

  
  
Shuffling into the booth they ordered the usual meal and greeted Wade. Trying to keep a smile from his face he tucked the envelope in his sleeve, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal the letter. Timing was always important.   
Patrick slumped in his seat. “Not many people appreciate a preforming musician, at least on this island. I guess fire tricks are starting to become boring too.”  
“Not even your chainsaw trick?” Wade asked in surprise.  
“No, they’d rather watch chickens and pigs preform in a talent show because “it’s adorable.” Who doesn’t love chainsaws?”  
“How are you Gar?”  
“Fine Wade. I get tons of jobs but staying on this island is starting to get boring. I could go for some adventure. Right J.P?”  
Jeremy mumbled in agreement as he began to fall asleep sitting up. The man had slight sunburn and he tried focusing on his beer but yawned every few minutes.  
“What about you Wade?” Patrick asked. “Are you tired too? I love it here and all but I really wanna see what’s beyond the waves.”  
Wade grinned. “Listen guys, I got something really awesome to show you. I think it’ll solve our problems.” When the black envelope fell onto the table their faces lit up. Curiosity and awe was deep in their eyes.

  
  
“We’re going to be pirates?!” J.P asked in disbelief.  
“You’re serious? Could we even do it?” Patrick asked. “I heard that its tough and dangerous.”  
Gar put an arm around his friends’ shoulders and smiled. “Together I’m sure we can. Besides, none of us have really anything important to do.”  
“So, do you guys wanna become pirates?”  
“Argh!” They cheered, glasses meeting in a loud clink before they drank.

  
  
Outside by the beach they ran to the quest tent. The sun brightly burned the earth, turning the sand hot white, assisting large plants to consume the island. It was a beautiful day for sailing. Dan who organized missions was stocking supplies when he noticed Wade and the others running up to him. His jaw dropped in shock. Dan looked at the signed paper, back at his friends and to the paper again. For a moment he was speechless. “Are you guys really going to be pirates?!” He scratched his face. “Amazing! Did you get a ship too?”  
“Aye, she’s by the docks!”  
Dan nodded in admiration as he observed the floating quarters. “Well, I’ll be glad to give you quests. Here,” he dropped a scroll into Patrick’s hands. “Come back with treasure and I’ll trade you gold for it.”  
“Thanks Dan!”  
The merchant winked. “Need supplies? Ships take a lot of damage out on the sea.”

  
  
“Wow,” J.P tilted his head back to see the whole ship. “She’s big.”  
Gar shrugged. “Old but she should be easy to upgrade. Hey Wade, did you think this through?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Who’s going to lead? Who’s going to steer? And what’s her name going to be?”  
“Good point…I was actually too excited to think about that stuff.”  
“How about we make Wade captain?” Patrick suggested. “After all, he brought us together for this journey.”  
“Really? I’ll do my best as captain! Yearhh!” Wade drew his sword and laughed. “As captain I’ll give ye each a position on this lovely ship! Patrick will be quartermaster, J.P will be sailing master, and Gar gunner master!”  
Gar grinned, twirling his pistols. “Great! I can serve as look-out too. It’ll be easy searching for dangers in the sea.”

  
“Excellent! I’m glad J.P has the job of steering,” Patrick said. “I’m kinda bad at it so I’ll happily take the position as quartermaster.”  
“Everyone okay with this?” Wade asked.  
Everyone gave a thumbs-up.  
“Hey, since J.P will be driving, why don’t we let him name the ship?” Gar asked.  
Jeremy tapped his foot on the deck in deep thought. “The Salty Lady.”  
“Perfect!”  
Gar chuckled. “You’re right Pat. That’s the best name.”  
“Shall we get moving boys?” Wade said taking a sip of grog. He headed for the ship but stumbled in the opposite direction. Gar dragged him to the ladder. “I think our captain has had too much grog, mates.”  
“Aye,” Patrick laughed. “This way to the ship captain!” All four of them climbed aboard the Salty Lady and got straight to raising the anchor. Wade stood on the bowsprit and stared at the beautiful horizion. “We got a lot of adventuring to do!”

* * *


	2. Snake Island the First Journey

After carefully calculating a path on a large map the pirates began their first journey. It was chaotic. Before even leaving the dock Wade, Patrick, J.P, and Gar stumbled around Salty Lady’s deck in confusion. For an hour they tried to understand how the ship should operate. Struggling to depart from the island the boat turned sharply from side to side. Adjusting the sails the Salty Lady (with the help from a strong wind) started to fly across the waves. Patrick and J.P frantically repaired the damaged hull, then returned to their stations happy that the ship didn’t sink.

  
  
  
“Everything’s good captain!” Patrick reported.  
“The horizon is clear too.” Gar added.  
“Awesome! J.P turn to port! Patrick, Gar, load the cannons!”  
“Aye aye captain! We hear your orders!” Salty Lady swung in a big circle slowly as she fought powerful winds. When vessel met air current Salty Lady leapt into the calm water and increased speed, launching ahead like a rocket. Wrestling the wheel J.P tried to keep the ship steady. Patrick played an instrument during the long trip. Singing energetic songs the pirates felt a boost of excitement. Action, adventure, and treasure were waiting out there for them. ‘Sure, there’ll be tough journeys and many dangers, but being a pirate is cool!’ Wade thought. ‘We’ll be legendary pirates one day.’ Smiling, the captain watched as his friends danced to the music heartily. Clapping his hands Wade joined in and sung with the others as the Salty Lady traveled to Snake Island.

  
  


Lowering anchor the ship floated on the glass surface of the sea. Stepping onto a plank Wade gazed at his friends, raising an eyebrow. “What’s with the hesitation men?”  
“Sharks.” They stared wide-eyed at the water below in terror. Fish and other marine creatures flickered underneath the blue ocean, colors vibrant and beautiful. However, the captain didn’t see any silver, white, sandy, or blue of a shark. “You’re going to let sharks stop us from finding treasure? Aren’t pirates supposed to be tough and fearless?” Wade asked.  
“I think they have more strength and speed than we do.” Patrick said.  
“C’mon guys! This is our first adventure! If you aren’t going I’ll get the treasure myself!” The captain stated.  
“But sharks are scary! I see them all the time at the docks.” J.P pointed to the water. “They circle underneath and sometimes eat the packages from merchant ships when they fall. Nothing is left afterwords.”

  
“We can fight them!”  
“Doubt it.” Patrick said.  
Gar took out a sniper rifle and gazed at the ocean through the scope. “You guys go and I’ll guard you.”  
Wade grinned. “Good idea Gar! J.P you go first!”  
“What?!”  
KRRPLLOOSH!  
A large pillar of water shot up into the air as Wade pushed Jay Par over the plank. Jumping in he chuckled at an angry Jeremy who was crossing his arms and glaring at the captain. The pair then began to swim to the island. Patrick followed, carrying a pistol in case any creatures attacked.

  
  


On land the pirates warily looked around, ready for an ambush. “Snake Island is known for being a popular place where venomous snakes like to live.” J.P read from the map.  
“Wait,” Wade grabbed the scroll and examined it closely. “I thought it was called Snake Island because it was shaped like a snake!”  
“No,” Patrick shook his head. “Weren’t you at the meeting?”  
“Uh…your captain might’ve been taking a break and drinking some grog.”  
“Really Wade?!” Gar asked.  
The captain spun in a circle and pointed a sword to the sky. “Snakes won’t stop us boys!” He shouted confidently.  
“Says the captain who almost fell off the bow during the trip.”  
Wade crossed his arms. “It’s fine Gar. Besides, it’s a small risk to get some treasure.”  
“We can’t fight snakes! This island is full of them! Avoiding the creatures won’t be an option either!”  
Wade was about to respond when he noticed his friends’ strange posture. Frozen and still they stared at the captain; jaws dropped and eyes wide with shock.  
“Wha-”  
“Don’t move!” Patrick whispered.  
“Why?”

  
“There’s a snake on you!” Jeremy said. As the creature slithered across the captain’s shoulder, Wade held his breath. Brightly colored scales told them it was poisonous. Afraid to make any sudden moves Wade stayed motionless.  
“What do we do?” J.P asked.  
“Only if Dan was here. He’d know how to solve this.” Gar said.  
“Wait!” The musician picked up a violin.  
“Pat, what’re you doing?” Wade asked in a terrified wheeze. The reptile began to curl around his neck and face.  
“What if you startle the snake?!”  
“Trust me guys.” Patrick tuned the instrument. “I can save Wade.” Playing a lullaby the music hypnotized the snake. Slowly it uncurled from the frightened captain. When it slithered away the other pirates sighed in relief.  
“Thanks! I thought it was going to bite me!”  
“No problem!”  
“The ‘x’ is on the other side of the island. Through a large cave.” Jay Par said.  
“Perfect place for a lot of snakes.” Gar said.  
“I’ll just have to keep playing.”  
“Are you sure you can?” Wade asked.  
“Yes.”  
Everyone looked at the ominous cave. The entrance was a jaw made of rocky teeth and a cold icy wind rolled out from the inside. Drawing his sword Wade said, “Lead the way boys.”

* * *

  
  


In the cavern they were surrounded by darkness. Gar lit a lamp and held it up to illuminate the terrain. The pirates gasped in horror. Thousands of snakes lay around them. Some were on the floor while others were on shelves hidden by sharp stone features. Each one rose it’s head and hissed. The sound sent chills of fear through the group. Patrick quickly played another lullaby and just as they were about to strike the snakes suddenly became silent. The creatures remained still. Shuffling down a path the pirates ran towards the sunlight. “Hurry up guys,” Gar said, tense as they evaded the serpents. “Before Patrick gets tired.”

  
“Slow down!” The musician stared at the venomous snakes, anticipating an ambush, for one to bite them. “I can’t play while-” Notes crashed noisily in an ear shattering symphony as Patrick tripped. Everyone screamed as the snakes stood up and hissed. The pirates ran, dragging their friend with them towards the exit. Gar drew his sword and slashed at the creatures. Sliced in two the other snakes slithered away sensing danger. One snapped its jaws by Wade who jumped high in the air, narrowly dodging venomous fangs. The last few feet everyone leapt like an athlete into the bright blinding light. Landing painfully they rolled in the dirt, kicking up clouds of dust. For a moment the pirates laid still and stared at each other in shock. “Is everyone okay?” J.P asked.  
“Wade did one bite you?” Gar wheezed.  
“No lads.”  
“That was terrifying!” Patrick laughed. “But awesome!”  
“I can’t believe we made it!” Gar coughed.  
“We’re the best pirates ever!” Jay Par cheered.  
“Your captain agrees!”   
Everyone laughed, relived that they had made it out of the cave.

  
  


“It should be around here in the sand.” J.P said.  
Patrick and Wade dug into the earth frantically searching for a chest. Gar stood watch knowing ships traveled by frequently in the distance. Sand flew everywhere blinding the pirates as clouds gathered in the air.

  
  
THUNK!

  
  
“There it is! Our first treasure chest! Wade cheered. An old wooden box appeared. The surface was ancient and scarred. It must have been buried there for years. Jay Par picked up the object, cautiously brushing away tiny crabs that crawled on the lid. “It doesn’t feel heavy.”  
“Maybe because you’re used to moving crates.” Patrick said. “Let’s get back before anymore snakes show up.”  
“Hopefully we can get it back home for Dan to look at it.” The captain said as the pirates marched back to the ship.

* * *

  
  


On the shore the pirates dove into the waves. Split into pairs they swam towards the Salty Lady. However, two fins sliced through their group. The vicious sea creatures splashed around violently separating the pirates from each other. One shark bumped into J.P who spun and screamed in horror. “What’s in this chest?! Blood and seals?!” Loud bangs thunderously rang into the air as Patrick shot the shark. Holding onto J.P’s arm he pulled his friend to the ship. Gar grabbed Wade shouting, “Watch out!” A shark jumped over them snapping its jaws inches from their heads. Together they shot and sliced the shark with a sword and pistol. The two creatures quickly retreated before circling the pirates again. Screaming they jumped onto the ladders and climbed up onto the Salty Lady’s deck.  
Patrick dropped the sails and raised the anchor as everyone else finally reached the ship. Gar fired a few more bullets and watched the sharks thrash around in pain.  
“We did it!” J.P shouted, holding the treasure chest up in victory.  
“I say everyone gets some grog!”  
“Aye aye,” Patrick said. “After we give the chest to Dan.”  
“C’mon Pat,” Gar sheathed his weapons. “Let’s go make some food.”  
“Okay.” Together they left for the galley. Marching to the wheel Jay Par steered the ship away from Snake Island and sailed back home.

  
  


“Let’s celebrate our first victory lads!” Wade exclaimed, lifting a cup of grog.  
“I’ve never made that much gold before,” Patrick smiled. “I even got this cool coat too!”  
“It was amazing fighting those sharks!” Gar said.  
“And we made it back alive!” J.P added, happily eating the meal they ordered. There wasn’t much to eat on the open sea and the pirates were starving. “Hey guys! I’m glad to see you smiling! I heard that your first journey went well.”  
“Nin! What’s up?” Wade asked.  
Nin sat by them and drank some coffee.

  
  


Sunset painted the shop in vibrant colors and created a beautifully quiet atmosphere. It was almost always empty before dark. Luckily, it wasn’t night when the criminals and aggressive pirates crowded the bar. Usually bandits would be packed shoulder to shoulder. “I’ve got some important information for you.” Nin said. “Interesting reports from traveling sailors and merchants.”  
“Did something happen Nin?” Gar asked. The pirates quietly ate food and listened to the bar owner’s story.

  
  


“Did you hear? A band of evil pirates are taking over islands. They’re sticking together and creating many bases.”  
“Why?”  
“For territory. Pirates are searching for a legendary treasure.”  
“Is it on a specific island?”  
“No,” she shook her head. “I heard that there’s a place very different from our world. Full of danger, treasure, and adventure!” Magic exploded from her fingertips. Bright orbs popped into electric bolts, almost igniting a fire. Nin’s face stretched into a big smile. “A dimension that’s older than earth and filled with amazing things! It is called the Lost Seas.”

  
  


Wade, Gar, J.P, and Patrick’s eyes glowed with surprise and interest. From all the stories they’ve heard from other pirates and sailors, none of them have sounded this mysterious and entertaining. “Lost Seas?”  
“A clouded place in the ocean never discovered. Many sailors have tried reaching the Lost Seas but none have ever returned. Everyone says that whoever goes there will receive great power. But, the waters create strong waves that tear ships apart and creatures eat people alive.”  
“Do you think a place like that even exists?” Gar asked. “It sounds unbelievable.”  
Nin shrugged. “Maybe it connects to the ancient legends over a hundred years ago.”  
“Oh! I know about those! Ancient mythical beasts used to travel around earth before they disappeared.” Patrick said.  
The bar owner nodded. “Old pirates say that the Lost Seas are where all mythical beasts originate from.”  
“Do you know anything more about the Lost Seas, Nin?” Wade asked.  
“No, sorry. If I learn anything else I’ll tell you. Why? Are you really going to try and look for the Lost Seas?”  
It sounded like a crazy idea but worth it. Especially if they found something no one has ever found before.  
But how would the pirates get there?  
None of them were experienced sailors.  
Also, no one had a map of the Lost Seas.

  
  


“Yes.” Wade looked at his friends with confidence and passion. “We’ll be the first pirates to successfully find the Lost Seas!”  
“But how?” Patrick asked.  
“I know some merchants who always have great stories about their travels. Maybe some of them will have knowledge about the Lost Seas.” J.P suggested.  
“Excellent!”  
“Well, I suppose it would be interesting to explore there! Encountering such creatures would sharpen my fighting abilities too,” Gar smiled. “Bring it on!”  
Though tired, excitement and anticipation rippled through the pirates. They shuffled to the ship, ready to plan for their next adventure.

* * *


	3. Merchant Rescue!

“Nothing?! There are no missions at all?” The captain asked.  
Dan frowned while busily lock-picking various treasure chests. “Nobody posted any quests and no merchants brought any new maps. Sorry guys.”  
“This sucks!” J.P sat on a crate and sadness was drawn on his features. “What are we going to do?”  
“If I had wanted posters I’d give you some but I don’t have any of those either.”  
While cleaning his pistol Gar noticed large shadows in the distance. Moving slowly across the ocean he thought it was just clouds. But, suspicion tapped his nerves like needles. The shadows looked too pointy to be clouds. “Pat,” Gar nodded in the direction of the strange objects. “Do you see that?”  
Taking out a telescope Patrick inspected the giant figures floating on the waves. “I think its two boats! I see sails and a crow’s nest!”  
“Really?”  
“The two ships are very close together. Did they crash into each other?”  
Gar stood up. “No. It must be-”  
A bright red flare shot up into the sky painting Sunshine Island in vivid reds and deep dark shadows.  
“What’s that?” Wade asked, interrupting his conversation with Dan. “A ship needs to be rescued?”  
“Pirates! Attacking a merchant ship!” Gar shouted.  
“He’s right,” Dan said. “Sometimes when traders sail to an island pirates will ambush them as the merchants start docking.”  
“Let’s go guys!” Wade ran and the others hurriedly followed him to Salty Lady. Raising the anchor the pirates traveled to the merchant boat.

  
  
Grey clouds consumed the horizon. It wasn’t stormy but the billows were dark blue and crashing around violently. Vicious winds hissed angrily. Amidships Gar scanned the sky for enemy pirates. A lantern swung from his hand casting bright light across the distance. Suddenly a bullet struck and bounced off of the lantern’s handle. Gar dropped it and cursed. “They’re at starboard captain!”  
“What’s the plan boys?!” Wade shouted.  
“Let’s ram ‘em! Then fire the cannons and lock the enemy in place!” Patrick replied, enthusiastically waiting for battle.  
“Captain! They’re changing direction to port! The ship is circling us!” Gar yelled standing by the gunwale.  
“Patrick and I will land on their boat! J.P, Gar, protect the Salty Lady!”  
“Aye aye captain!”

  
  
Gathering amazing strength Jeremy spun the wheel. The boat whipped around and jumping a tall crest like a ramp, shot into one of the pirate ships.  
BANG!  
The bowsprit speared the stern. “We’re stuck!” J.P informed.  
“Just protect our ship lads!”  
“Hurry! To the cannons!” Gar guided the two to the cannons and fired them at the pirate ship. Wade and Patrick landed with weapons drawn.

  
  
Dodging a rain of cannon balls the men quickly invaded the other pirate boat. On the decks was a scattered crew of four. Wade sliced a pirate’s leg and stabbed him in the ribs. The captain turned around and observed the tiny boat. “Did we get on the wrong ship?!”  
“Whaddya mean captain?” Patrick shouted before blasting his pistol at another pirate.  
“This is the smaller one! The captain won’t be here!”  
Chopping the third pirate in half, Patrick searched for the last enemy. The guy was by a cannon and fired. Evading it Wade dove across the deck and grabbed the pirate. With a swing he tossed the pirate over board. The cannon ball struck the deck and created a large hole. Water started to rise and flood the ship. “Let’s rescue the merchants!”

  
  
Patrick tied a rope and aimed for the iron cleats.   
“Are we climbing that?”  
“Nope. Swinging over.”  
“What? Wait-”  
Patrick held Wade’s waist and ran. The terrified captain screamed. They got so close to the sea that spray slapped their faces before the momentum and wind carried them over. The two pirates observed the chaotic scene in awe.

  
  
Sails had multiple holes in them, the symbol of two beer mugs were torn to shreds, and the gunwale was chipped apart by cannon balls and bullets. Tall flames were scattered across the ship and started to burn the ruined, damaged materials. Windows were shattered and glass fragments were tossed all over the deck. Smoke clogged the atmosphere and made it difficult to breathe. Treading carefully Patrick and Wade scanned the boat for bandits. “Maybe they’re on the lower levels.” The captain suggested.  
“Be prepared to fight an army. This could be a tough battle.”

  
  
On the Salty Lady Jay Par shook with fear. Gar nudged his shoulder. “I got your back.”  
“I know but-but what if w-we get surrounded and outnumbered?”  
Gar smiled. “We’ll give them the bloodiest fight ever.” Drawing two sabers the assassin winked confidently.  
“Easy for you to say! I don’t know how to fight!”  
“I got an idea.” Pointing to the mist Gar noticed it starting to sweep over the ship and camouflage them. “We’ll be stealthy. Catch the other pirates by surprise.”  
Following Gar’s instructions they hid in the fog, waiting to strike. “I’ll lead them and then you’ll take ‘em down.”

  
  
Gangplanks landed amidships and the eager vicious pirates quickly traveled onto the ship. Up in the crow’s nest Gar saw the silver twinkle of weapons. Emerald jewels glittered on the pirates’ faces and clothes. They were the Emerald Sinkers, pirates that specialized in taking down large ships. The only precious material they cared about was the green stone. Not even gold or silver attracted their attention. Gar grinned watching the Emerald Sinkers stumble aimlessly around the Salty Lady. ‘Can’t find anybody huh?’ Emerald Sinkers weren’t smart. In fact, the only danger was their sharp grappling hooks. None of them were great at organization either.

  
  
Firing a shot one fell dead. Gar stood up and smiled. “Are you lost?”  
“There’s one! Think he’s got any treasure?”  
“Is he alone? This ship is too big for one person to run.”  
Laughing, the assassin swung out from the crow’s nest. Just as expected a pirate tossed a hook at him. The sharp metal pierced Gar’s shoulder and pulled him down. Using the momentum to his advantage Gar swung the twin sabers like a propeller blades, tearing the crowd apart, and created a tornado of blood. Though terrified and scattered the Emerald Sinkers bragged of victory. “You’re surrounded now! Thirty against one!” Raising their swords the men closed in on the assassin. Gar parried each sword with his sabers. It was a symphony of metal crashing onto metal with a few frantic footsteps thrown in. Though the hook sent explosions of fire through his nerves, Gar’s energy never drained during the battle. As soon as the Emerald Sinkers were packed together enough he shouted, “Now!”

  
  
Hands clapping on ears Gar dove to the ground. A cannon fired and cleared half the group away. Limbs and blood rained down upon the ship as Gar quickly crawled away from the chaos. Firing the cannon again J.P managed to cut down a sliver of the remaining Emerald Sinkers. Dodging bullets Jay Par ran for cover. He fell by the mast and risked looking for Gar.

  
  
Hooks flew through the air and landed on Gar’s back and legs. He screamed in agony as they dug into the skin. Every ounce of struggle made it worse. Turning on his side the assassin threw one sword which hit an Emerald Sinker pirate in the chest. Reloading the pistol he fired. After two shots it jammed. Cursing, Gar tossed the weapon away. The Emerald Sinkers chuckled. “A small crew has no power. We win.”  
“Never! I won’t ever lose to pirates like you!”  
‘If I keep distracting them it’ll give J.P time to save me.’  
“Nobody defeats the powerful Emerald Sinkers! Our captain Bronze is the strongest, most feared captain in the seas!”  
Gar raised an eyebrow. “I can think of a few more.”  
“What?!” They spat. “None are better than us!” The pirates cheered. “In fact,” one grinned. “The poor merchants you were trying to save are probably already prisoners. Now, tell us where you’re treasure is!”

  
  
Suddenly a large dark cloud rose from the Emerald Sinkers ship. Flames quickly grew and consumed the wooden vessel, searching for fuel. “Our ship!” They cried. The pirates rushed to save their boat, almost stampeding over each other as they ran on the gangplanks. “What’re you doing?! This ship is captured!” A pirate shouted. Sneering he pressed the sword point on Gar’s throat. “This ship is better anyway. Prepare to-”

  
  
Jeremy ran in and punched the Emerald Sinkers pirate, sending him flying. His body rolled and bounced on the deck like a ball. Throwing his grappling hooks he shot back towards the men, sword ready. J.P parried the swinging blade and summoned all his strength to keep the other pirate from slicing him to tiny pieces. A hook launched into the air and chipped a small part of Jay Par’s arm. Hissing in pain he blocked another hook from entering his neck. Getting tied in the ropes beneath his feet Jeremy tripped. Gar grabbed the Emerald Sinkers pirate and wrestled him into a choke hold. With a speedy motion Gar cracked the pirate’s neck.  
“Thanks.” J.P said.  
“No problem,” Gar wheezed from pain. “You saved me too. Did…” he leaned on his friend so he wouldn’t fall over. “Did you set their boat on fire?”  
“Yes,” Jeremy nodded. “I swam there, climbed up the side, and started a fire. Also,” J.P grinned as he opened a sack. Emeralds glittered brightly, waves of blue and green reflecting the sunlight. “I got these.”  
Inspecting the dead Emerald Sinkers pirate closely, Gar found a small pin made of sea shell. Though small it was heavy, heavier than a big chunk of diamond. Someone had crafted small complex details on the shell. Putting it in his pocket he turned to J.P. “We should research that later. It looks important.”

  
  
Mist clearing and strength fading, Gar collapsed. In the hospital bay J.P gathered medical supplies, and with certain tools, removed the metal hooks from the injuries.   
Gar observed the stitches and laughed. “Cool.”  
“I hope Wade and Patrick are okay. I wonder if they rescued the merchants.”  
“I’ll be better in a few minutes. But, I don’t think I’ll be able to fight with my arm for a while though.” Gar stated, prodding the injured arm. “Restock on ammo J.P. We’re going over there.”

  
  
The merchant vessel creaked eerily as it bobbed on the waves. Step by step Patrick and Wade searched the ship for danger. The interior was thin and cramped. Hardly any room for people to walk side by side. Silent, they navigated the maze of halls and rooms, anticipating an ambush. Wade paused when he saw a door to the captain’s cabin. They could hear loud sea tunes as well as thunderous laughter. “I think he might have hostages.” Patrick whispered.  
“How are we gonna do this?”  
“I can go first. Just charge in and-”  
“Wait. I’m captain. I’ll go first. Hide and wait for me to distract the captain.”  
“Okay, what’ll be the signal?”  
“Let me borrow an instrument. When I start playing that’s when we’ll attack.”  
“Aye aye captain!”

  
  
Captain Bronze stopped singing when he heard a knock on the door. Turning to the hostages he asked, “Ye didn’t tell me ye had other crew members.” With an emerald peg leg the captain hopped over to the door. Wade ran in like a spinning dime. Tripping he laughed nervously as if unaware of the dangerous situation. “Good morning’ lads! A great day for sailing isn’t it? I came aboard to see your wares! This is a merchant ship isn’t it?”   
The hostages stared at Wade, stunned.   
However, the Emerald Sinkers captain chuckled. “Is this for real? Yearrgh. A clumsy captain. Never seen one of those before.” Bronze pointed a gun at the man. “Well matey, we ain’t sellin’ anything today.”  
“H-How about I play something instead? I-I’m a t-traveling m-musician!”  
Captain Bronze sat in a chair and studied Wade. “I do appreciate good music. I might as well since I’m going to throw you in the brig. My pirates are probably taking over yer ship already.”  
Wade strummed the instrument and instead of a bright tune the music was a clash of notes with no rhythm.

  
  
“Stop!” Bronze laughed. In fact, he laughed so hard he was crying. “Yer a terrible musician lad!”  
“I might be but,” Wade smiled. “I’ll be the captain that defeats you and saves the merchants!”  
“What?”  
Patrick leapt onto Bronze’s back and punched him in the face. Captain Bronze dropped the gun, stumbled into a desk, and almost fell. Wade tackled the captain and the pair wrestled to stop him. Reaching for the pistol Patrick pointed it at Bronze and made him surrender. Withdrawing from combat Wade tied up the Emerald Sinkers captain. “We’re sending you to the brig.”  
“I can’t believe it, pirates saving merchants. Unless, yer also after ships to build an army too.”  
“Why?” Patrick asked, keeping an eye out for Bronze making any sudden moves. The musician was wary that Bronze would try and tackle them. The man was three times Patrick’s size.  
“I ain’t telling ya.”  
Patrick shrugged. He knew that the merchants would have more information.

  
  
After locking captain Bronze in the brig, Wade and Patrick freed the prisoners. “Do any of you need medical attention?” Patrick asked.  
“No, we’re okay. Thanks for saving us! The Emerald Sinkers caught us off guard as we prepared to unload packages.” One of the merchants aid, patting dirt from his clothes. He was dressed like a cook. “We’re the Peanut Butter Beer merchants. I’m Austin and this is my friend Jeff.” They shook hands with the pirates.  
“Nice to meet you.” Wade grinned. “Say, got any beer to spare?”  
Jeff laughed. “Sorry. The Emerald Sinkers drank it all.”

  
  
Suddenly everyone froze. Footsteps clattered nosily above on the deck. Patrick took a pistol and stealthily crawled up the steps. Rushing back down they saw Gar and J.P following behind.  
“Everything good?” Gar asked. “We didn’t see any Emerald Sinkers on this ship.”  
“Any damage on the Salty Lady?”   
“No captain.” J.P said.  
“We managed to capture captain Bronze. These are the merchants, Austin and Jeff.” Patrick stated cheerfully.  
“Thank you for saving us!” Jeff said. “We owe you one!”  
“Do you know where Nin’s Bar is? We often trade at the mission post but she offered to buy some stuff.”  
“I’ll be happy to guide you there.” J.P said.  
“Great! Jeff, I’ll handle the packages. Can you stay and repair the ship?”  
“Sure.”

  
  
When the two left the merchant ship, the pirates began to head to the brig when Jeff stopped them. “Wait! I think, for saving us, that you should get a reward. Captain Bronze hid a treasure chest somewhere on this boat. I’ll get it. Meet me back at the galley guys.”  
Patrick, Gar, and Wade traveled to the galley, and entered the room next to it. A long table stretched across the room with tall glass windows. Thousands of peanut butter jars gathered at the table, as well as unfinished meals and broken glasses of beer. Jeff carried a heavy chest that was green and blue and studded with jewels. Out of breath Jeff fell onto a chair and pointed at the treasure chest. “Bronze said that this was the most important treasure ever.”  
“Let me guess,” Patrick crossed his arms. “It’s a rare emerald.”  
“No, Bronze said that there was a key that would lead him to a world where the seas were made of emeralds.”  
The pirates looked at each other in surprise. Did Bronze want to search for the Lost Seas?  
“It’s a key?” Gar asked. “How did he manage to get a key to another world?”  
Jeff shrugged. “I think Bronze is crazy. No sea could be made of emeralds. Maybe someone offered him a lot of emeralds for that treasure chest. The guy said he had to give it to another captain in two days.”  
Wade rolled his eyes. “I bet Bronze was going to betray the other captain.”  
Jeff nodded. “Yes. That’s why he wanted our ship. To build an army.”  
Gar held the lock and observed it closely. “Thankfully it’s not a magic lock. I can break this. But I bet the treasure is magic. Do you know anything more about this treasure chest? Did Bronze say anything else?”  
“No.”  
Wade stood up. “We should ask Nin about it. Maybe she can help us.”  
“Thanks for the treasure.” Patrick said.  
“No problem! I think Austin and I will be stuck here a few days repairing the ship so if you’d like to trade, you’re welcome to stop by.”

  
  
Gar examined the complex lock as if it was a bear trap ready to snap shut. Patrick sat drinking, sitting in a chair in the captain’s cabin as Wade paced back and forth.  
“Couldn’t you just hit it with a hammer?” The captain asked.  
“No, it’ll damage the interior. The shell of the chest isn’t just regular wood. Its steel and if I try to punch a hole through it’ll destroy what’s inside.” Gar smiled when the lock opened. “Got it!” Dropping the tools Gar held the lock. “Hurry! Let’s ask Nin about this!”

* * *


	4. A Shipwrecked Doctor and A Mysterious Charm

A silver crescent moon sharp like a wolf fang glowed brightly in a deep dark blue sky. It was unusually quiet on Sunshine Island. Campfire smoke rose into the air, palm tree leaves waved in a gentle wind, and sands swirled around the feet of a group of pirates traveling across a beach. Wade, Gar, Patrick, and J.P struggled carrying a heavy treasure chest up a rocky winding road to Nin’s house. Colorful flowers and ivy decorated the small stone hill and a tent stood proudly at the top. Light poured out onto a yard and illuminated a tiny garden. Also, a statue of a cute dog guarded the entrance of the mage’s home. Nin greeted the pirates with a warm smile. “Hi guys.”  
“Thanks for helping us Nin.” The captain said.  
“No problem. I’m always up for a magic puzzle to solve. Take a seat. I’ll see what I can do.”

  
  
The space was cramped but pretty. Sitting on chairs they observed the tent. Charms and trinkets floated in the air while some ran by like shooting stars. Books were stacked onto shelves; most of them open to a page of a certain spell or potion recipe. Nin poured tea for her friends before sitting down and observing a glass orb on the table. “First, I must test if my magic is powerful enough today.”  
“Why?” Patrick asked.  
“Each mage studies various magic. Different elements and spells depend on the mage’s experience but also on the alignment of the planets. For example, if a mage studies dark shadow magic their power would be greatest under a moonless night. When certain planets hover closer to Earth a mage’s abilities grow.” Nin cracked her fingers. “Okay, let’s see if this works. My strengths are fire and water magic so hopefully I can help you guys.”

  
  
The sphere shook violently and started hovering in the air. Fingers glowing neon blue and robes fluttering as if a tornado had suddenly appeared, Nin’s magic amplified. The glass exploded into shards. Her friends ducked behind the table and after a few seconds they cautiously looked above the desk, searching for danger. The mage laughed at the pirates’ shocked expressions. Fragments of glass began to glow a bright red and slowly started to melt. The surfaces bubbled and hissed, transforming into liquid globs. Nin caught them in a jar and grinned. “Glass is actually a great material for crafting charms.”

  
  
She nodded while examining the treasure chest’s exterior. “Yes. There’s a magic item in here.”  
“How can you tell?” Gar asked.  
“Magic items hum with energy. As a mage I can sense it.” Reaching into the box she collected a heavy object. Nin gasped in fear.  
“What is it?!”  
“This…this is a glass skull.”  
Wade and the others looked at the charm in curiosity, awe, and fascination. Nin glared at it. “Glass skulls are specifically made for pirates. Some are good luck. However, we have a problem.”  
“Why?”  
“The glass is a seal, a protective shield for those who aren’t supposed to be affected. However, there are a variety of sands stored inside them. Each one has a different spell.” Tilting the item side to side Nin inspected it closely. “I see a scroll in there.”  
“Couldn’t we just break the thing to get the paper?” Wade asked with a shrug.  
“That won’t remove the spell! If this is a cursed object and it shatters, the sand will spread and bring bad luck to everyone within range.”  
Wade smiled sheepishly as the others glared at him.  
Patrick scratched his chin. “We are better at destroying stuff than anything else.”  
“So how do we get the scroll?” Jay Par asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Nin replied. “I’ll have to look at my books for an answer. Return here in two hours.”  
“Okay. Let’s go lads.” Wade said.  
“I got an idea on how to pass the time.” Gar suggested.

  
  
Moonlight painted the beach a bright white. Waves crashed onto the shore sending spray across the island. “What’re we doing out here Gar?”  
The man smiled. “I decided we should train.”  
“You mean combat practice?” Wade yawned. “But I’m tired!”  
The assassin rolled his eyes. “C’mon it’s the perfect time to increase our strength! Besides, there are no people crowding the beach at night.”  
“Not a night owl Wade?” Patrick grinned.  
“I’m in! I can always spare time to build up these muscles.” Jeremy flexed his arms. They received a glare from the captain.  
“What if we run into more experienced enemies? An army could destroy us in a second.”  
“Fine,” Wade crossed his arms. “Since you’re the expert Gar you can lead this time.”  
His friend gave a confident smile. “Awesome! Now here are some simple exercises I want you guys to do…”

  
  
During combat training Gar decided to take a break and climb some stone pillars. Agility and strength pumped through his limbs, fueled by the beautiful moon. Being a descendant of a family of half human, half demon wolves, he found incredible athletic obstacles easy rather than tough. On top of a tall rock he looked around the beach. The assassin noticed a figure pacing in the shadows. The person was hidden under a cliff, close by some shallow pools reflecting light from glowing algae. A tent was set up and facing a campfire. Gar could smell meat and a hint of salt on the wind.

  
  
Quickly climbing down the rock the pirate found his friends. ‘I hope they didn’t avoid practicing the moves I taught them.’ Surprised, he instead saw Wade collapsed and drinking water, J.P doing thousands of push-ups effortlessly, and Patrick enthusiastically repeating the combat moves Gar had showed them.  
“I’m glad you guys didn’t bail out on training. You’ll get better in no time. Tomorrow we’ll study more complex techniques.” Silently he treaded up to them and the pirates paused when they saw the urgency carved onto Gar’s features.  
“What’s wrong?” Wade whispered.  
“Someone is on the beach,” he responded. “I don’t recognize their scent.”  
“We should investigate.” Patrick said unsheathing a sword.  
Gar nodded. “Follow me.”

  
  
Marching through deep water the pirates stealthily headed towards a small island attached under the giant cliff. Big crates bobbed on the waves. Long wood planks floated by damaged and broken into pieces. “Wait,” Gar hissed. “Do you see that? Is…is that a ship?”  
“Whoa. It is! Or at least parts of a ship.” J.P said, amazed. The bow of a small boat was wedged into a wall of a rock arch while the stern lay a few feet away, split in half between tall stone pillars. Gar twirled a knife in his hand. “You guys stay back a bit. I’ll go and see what’s going on.”  
“We’ll be ready if you need back-up.”

  
  
Taking a few steps Gar snuck up behind the mysterious man. Hiding in the shadows away from the light of the fire, the assassin inched closer. Whoever it was didn’t even notice Gar in the camp. Humming a happy tune the man was busily cooking.  
“Don’t move!”  
Dropping a bowl he froze instantly. “Okay, okay!”  
“Who are you? Are you alone?”  
“Pirates?” He gasped as the others started to surround him. “Oh no.”  
“Well?” Gar prodded the guy with the knife point, just enough to pinch and not to injure.  
“Ow! Jeez! Don’t tell me I’m on an island of cannibals!”  
“Answer me.”  
“I’m a doctor,” he sighed. “I got caught in a storm and got shipwrecked. I don’t have much, just my tools and some stew.”  
“Relax,” Gar sheathed his knife and the two shook hands. “We wanted to make sure you weren’t a bandit. I’m Gar.”  
“I’m Captain Wade!”  
“Patrick.”  
“J.P.”

  
  
“I’m Bob.” The doctor said. A thunderous boom of laughter erupted from his lungs. It made the pirates grin. The giant man had enthusiasm glowing from his features, as well as mischief and knowledge. His uniform was made up of a white medical coat, simple pants and shoes, and a purple shirt. A tiny flute was attached to a necklace, perhaps as a good luck charm?  
“So you’re a doctor?” Patrick asked.  
“Yes. But my true passion is studying mythical creatures. In fact, I was on a long journey to find the kraken when my ship-”  
“Got caught in a storm and crashed?”  
“Exactly. Now, I guess I’m stranded here for a while. By the way where am I?”  
“Sunshine Island matey.”  
“I’ve heard of this cheery place before! I never expected to see pirates here though.” Bob wandered off back to camp. His tone was excited and a happy smile grew across his face. The pirates followed, having trouble keeping up with such an energetic man.

  
  
With absolute speed and accuracy the doctor set up a station for his medical supplies. Tools, beakers, chemicals, surgeon equipment, and bandages flew out of his bag like a magic trick; the pirates were awed. “Actually, I’ve been looking for sailors who know how to pilot a ship well. I can navigate the sea fine but it’s hard steering a boat. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind me joining your crew?”  
Wade grinned. Not only was this guy a doctor which could heal them after encountering danger, he also searched for and studied mythical creatures. Bob could assist them on their journey. “Sure! Welcome to the crew! We’ve needed a doctor. My lads and I aren’t just looking for treasure. Our passion is to find the Lost Seas!”  
Dr. Bob pushed his glasses up his nose. Seriousness and interest instantly washed over his optimistic personality. “Really? Awesome! I’ll make my camp here then. If you need me for an adventure just ask.”  
“Actually, could you look at something now?” Gar asked. “I think your talents would be perfect for figuring out what this is.”  
Dr. Bob inspected the flashy object. “Ah yes. A fancy pin. By morning I will be able to gather all information I can on it.”  
“Thanks!”  
“How about we meet at Nin’s Bar tomorrow?”  
“I do miss a good beer.” Dr. Bob agreed.  
Wade laughed. “Yearhh mates! Anybody who enjoys grog like yer captain is a good lad!”  
Waving goodbye the friends’ departed from the doctor’s camp.

  
  
The mage paced back and forth restlessly. Taking out a piece of paper she drew an image of jagged lines. The ink dripped down the parchment as she focused. Wade and the others watched her with jaws dropped. Nin was in a trance and after a moment it disappeared. Blinking a few times she returned to reality. “The spirits have pointed you to your next mission. You must take the charm to Marble Island. Here’s the map.” The mage slid the paper towards them. “However, the glass skull will lay a curse on any crew who puts it on their boat.”  
“What kind of curse?”  
Rotating the object she showed them an insignia. “This is an Earth symbol. I examined the sign and the variations of sand in my books. The glass skull carries plague. The particles are a mixture of pollen, grounded tropical flowers, and old roots.”  
“Great,” Wade huffed. “That sounds fun.”  
“The scroll sounds more trouble than it’s worth.” Gar said. “Even if it leads to an island full of treasure.”  
“I agree with Gar on this one.” Wade nodded.  
“But Bronze managed to keep it-”  
“Wait. Didn’t Bronze get hired by another crew for the mission? Maybe they had a charm or something that deflected the curse!” Jay Par exclaimed. “Nin, do you have anything that could help?”  
“Sorry no. It would need to be a specific earth element charm, very complex. I’m not good at casting earth magic.”  
“The other problem is gentlemen, is that whoever hired Bronze could be looking for this thing.” Patrick explained. “So if we don’t break the curse and get that scroll there could be an army of experience pirates looking for their lost treasure.”  
“Pat’s right. We gotta do this.” J.P agreed.  
Wade and Gar cursed.  
Sighing, the captain stood up. “I guess we’re going to have to bring this thing to Marble Island. Well lads, let’s go get some supplies for the ship. Tomorrow we set sail.”

  
  
In the morning everyone sat at a booth at Nin’s Bar sipping lemonade or grog. Dr. Bob’s eyes glimmered brightly as he looked at the trinket. Sticking a modified monocle microscope to his glasses the doctor nodded while checking his notes. “Amazing! This is a siren pin! You see the details here?” Fragments of coral, sparkling fish scales, and shards of glass decorated the surface of the pin. The seashell itself was intricate, a smooth texture with many signs carved onto it. “Elegant!”  
“These symbols, is that a language?” Patrick asked.  
“Yes. In legends these pins help sirens communicate to other creatures. Sirens can’t speak well and often make clicking sounds or sing like whales instead. So, besides using a written language these pins translate thoughts and feelings telepathically.”  
“Wow.”  
“Do you think a siren is looking for this pin?”  
“I thought mythical beasts disappeared.”  
Dr. Bob shrugged. “It is uncertain. Perhaps they aren’t gone. Sailors say the legendary beings are good at hiding.”  
“If we do find the siren we should return the pin.” J.P said.  
“First, we go to Marble Island. C’mon lads, let’s start marching to the Salty Lady.”

* * *


	5. Curse of the Carnivorous Plants

J.P stared at the captain in concern. “You don’t look so good Wade.” The others warily gathered around him their eyes widened with worry. He shook and coughed violently as if his lungs were going to fly out of his mouth like a harpoon. The captain’s brown eyes were dull and his face was pale and sagging like a blob fish.  
“Maybe you should stay here. Gar, J.P, and I can sail to Marble Island-”  
“No Pat. I gotta stick with my crew!” Wade swayed on his feet. When he tried to walk his legs reacted much like a spider would if it was drunk. Sneezing, the man jumped back a few inches across the dock.  
“I think you should talk to Bob. The doctor should be able to make you some medicine.”  
“He did,” Dr. Bob hiked to the Salty Lady carrying a sack of equipment over his shoulder. “Wade didn’t listen to my instructions and refused to take any medicine. So, we’re going to have to take care of him while on this dangerous journey.”  
“Great.” Gar said sarcastically.  
“I’ll set up a chemistry lab on the ship. Did you guys stock up on food and water?”  
“Enough for a three day trip.”  
“Okay.”

  
  
“Let’s get sailing boys!” Wade cheered. Stumbling to the anchor the lanky man burned up all his energy in seconds. Completely drained of strength he leaned on the wheel instead, feeling his stomach rolling around viciously. “Ugh.”  
Gar ran up to him and put a cold cloth on his forehead to freeze the fever. “Go rest.”  
“No I,” Coughing, the captain started losing his voice. Throat all scratchy and scarred he could barely get his voice louder than a whisper. “I gotta…help…you guys.”  
Patrick and Bob guided the man to his cabin.  
“I’ll take care of him. If you need anything just call.” Dr. Bob said.  
Wade tried to protest but eventually agreed to rest until the cold was gone.

  
  
Setting up a chemistry lab Bob examined various scales he had gathered from fish and other creatures. Flipping through pages the doctor compared differences to each species.  
Sipping a hot bowl of soup Wade gazed at the stack of books. “Bob, tell me about the kraken.”   
The doctor never lifted his eyes from his studies, focused on the experiments laid out before him, but his voice was painted in bright wonder and passion for the story.

  
  
“The Kraken is a giant sea monster larger than any squid or whale. Sailors recite the legend with dread and an ounce of admiration for such a mighty beast. Even after tons of beer, the terror of such a legendary being never fades.”  
“Do you know what the kraken looks like?”  
“I’ve never seen it, yet. I’ve heard that the kraken lives in the inky depths of the sea waiting for the next creature –or ship- to float above its territory on the surface of the waves.”  
Wade sat up, eyes lively with interest and a hint of alarm as he listened to Bob’s tale.  
“Suddenly tentacles as tall as mountains shoot up from the water and hover over ships before striking the vessels with precision. Curling around the floating boats the kraken crushes them. Slowly, the exterior starts to crack and splinter from the weight, and those not killed try to tear the kraken’s arms off before the ship sinks. Sometimes though, the boats get pulled under before sailors can save their sailing fortresses. The kraken is a vicious giant that also shakes ships and eats men that fall into the sea.”  
“Has anyone ever seen the whole creature before?”  
“No. But pirates and sailors at bars say that its scales faintly glow with an eerie light and that its eyes camouflage in the darkness.”  
The captain shook fiercely. Wade realized it was from fear. It wasn’t difficult to imagine the beast now; tentacles wrapping around the Salty Lady’s frame and crushing the ship. It might have been the fever but Wade thought he could hear the structure cracking, the windows shattering, and the thunderous roar of the kraken.  
“Here,” Dr. Bob appeared by him, snapping Wade out of his thoughts. The man held a beaker of blue liquid. “A mixture I made. It should help with your fever. You’ll be able to walk around in an hour.”  
“Thanks Bob.”

  
  
For a whole day a peaceful silence swept across the sea. The pirates hardly moved from their stations, only breaking routine to refill their canteens or check on the health of the ship. Dr. Bob shuffled between his studies, pacing around the decks (often prodding the pirates with questions about how they were able to sail so efficiently), and taking care of the captain. Wade was still sick but no longer had a fever. However, the doctor refused to let the captain do too much since he wasn’t healed yet. The next morning though, everything drastically changed.

  
  
The world suddenly started to tremble and wobble as if there was an earthquake. Dr. Bob frantically grabbed falling beakers and tools before they shattered on the ground. Carefully placing everything back in order the intense shaking immediately stopped. Looking out the window Dr. Bob saw a calm sea and a clear sky. Deciding to see what was going on the man headed up to the main deck.

  
  
The blue sky now transformed into pitch black darkness. Green particles of dust floated in a large cloud above them. Cleaning his glasses Dr. Bob stared at the ship in disbelief. The pirates ran around the deck coughing and trying to evade the sandstorm. But there was nowhere to retreat. The air was now gritty, thick, and heavy with green mist. It seemed alive, chasing the pirates around the boat.

  
  
Dr. Bob dove back into the captain’s cabin and barred the door with a wooden plank. A puff of green sand exploded from his mouth. The substance scratched his throat and acid coated his senses. Sand clogged his nose and eyes, the scent of it an overwhelming perfume. Outside, the pirates clawed at the air as they absorbed the corrosive sand. Gar threw up water that he drank from a canteen, Patrick desperately tried crawling to safety, and J.P stood at the wheel struggling to move the ship out of the cloud of dust. No matter which direction he took the green mist drifted over the ship attached like glue.

  
  
Wade sat up when he saw the frightened doctor warily glancing out the window. “Bob? What-”  
“A green cloud just appeared and surrounded the ship!”  
Standing up, the captain unsheathed his sword. “Let me go see-”  
“No!” Bob pulled Wade away from the door. “I’ve never seen such strange weather like that before. We must be cautious captain!”  
“My friends are in danger. I must save them.”  
Dr. Bob sighed. With crestfallen eyes the man pointed to the sand caked on his face. “I don’t think you understand. This is something you can’t fight. If you charge in without a plan you’ll get trapped in the green dust too.”  
Realization struck Wade instantly. “It must be the glass skull! The curse!”  
“Quickly, we must think of a solution!”

  
  
An axe busted through the window and shot by between the two men. Missing Bob’s nose by inches the weapon struck the captain’s chair. Ducking for cover Dr. Bob and Wade braced for gun shots. Outside glowing yellow orbs searched the cabin. Gar, Patrick, and J.P’s eyes were eerily emotionless. Drawing weapons, the pirates began pounding on the door. “Mutiny!” They chanted.  
“I’m guessing you can make a cure for this?” Wade asked.  
“No,” Bob answered as they slowly backed away from the rattling door. “This is a magic problem.”  
Glancing at the map the captain said, “We’re close to Marble Island. If we destroy the glass skull there the spell will dissolve! Nin told us the dust was actually pollen!”  
Bob gasped. “That’s it! On tropical islands there are mutant carnivorous plants and flowers that spread seeds and pollen that are actually parasites. They take over a host and travel to different places to consume animals and humans.”  
“Sounds logical, but how do we fix this doctor?”  
“Marble Island is barren and lifeless. The parasites will be stranded if you toss the glass skull on the stones!”  
The two jumped in horror as the pirates punched a hole through the door. Soon there wouldn’t be anything stopping the parasites from flooding into the cabin. “How are we going to get past our friends? They’ll be looking for the glass skull.” Dr. Bob asked. “You’re still sick and everyone is infected.”  
“We’ll…we’ll have to fight.”  
The doctor’s jaw dropped.

  
  
“I’ll distract them so you can tie them up,” the captain whispered. “Until the spell is broken.”  
He realized the danger and knew that Wade couldn’t do this alone. “I’ll back you up!” Running to the chemistry lab the doctor quickly created some potions. While Wade hid the glass skull in his coat Bob gave him some flasks. The liquid was a deep red like blood. “This won’t be good enough to remove the parasites but it will stun them.”  
“Thanks.”  
The doctor grinned. “Now hurry, before they capture us. I really don’t want to be a stew for these plants!”  
Wade chuckled. “Me neither, let’s go!”

  
  
With a shoulder Wade busted through the door. Using the flat side of his sword he smacked the pirates in the face and sent them stumbling back. Keeping their distance the two anticipated the next attack. Tossing a potion Dr. Bob dove into the cloud it made for cover. Sneaking behind Gar, J.P, and Patrick he waited for the right moment to tackle them. Gar fired his pistol. A bullet ricocheted off of Wade’s sword. ‘I have to get to the wheel before we crash into Marble Island!’   
Jay Par leapt at Wade but the captain easily dodged the pirate. Bob collided with Jeremy and tied him up.

  
  
“Watch out!” Wade dove and parried a swing from Gar’s sabre. The doctor dropped another potion and a red cloud bloomed in the air. For a few moments Wade, Bob, Gar, and Patrick blindly fought in the giant mist. After gaining a black eye and some bruises the captain and doctor eventually tied the others up.  
“Is it over?” Dr. Bob asked. “This victory feels too easy.”  
“Mutiny!” J.P groaned.  
“Yeah, we know buddy.” Wade said, coughing. “Don’t worry we’ll break the spell soon and everything will return to normal.”  
Gar glared at them. “You’re a weak captain! Us plants shall conquer and destroy!”  
“We’ll get used to moving these human bodies and siege your ship!” Patrick spat as he struggled to break free.  
“Wade…” Bob coughed. “I might turn soon.” He smiled sadly. “I need you to take me to the brig.”  
Wade frowned. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” he nodded. “But, before you lock me up I have something that might help.”

  
  
Dr. Bob took his necklace and examined the small whistle. “I got this a long time ago from a mage. He told me it’ll send something to rescue me and my friends when there was danger.” A sharp tune played form the instrument. Wade asked, “What kind of thing will it summon?”  
Bob shrugged. “I don’t know. This is the first time I’ve used the whistle.” Limping, the doctor started walking towards the lower decks. Guiding him to the prison cell Wade said, “I’ll break the curse. I won’t give up.”  
Dr. Bob nodded. “Good luck captain.”

  
  
Returning to amidships Wade paused when he saw that it was empty. ‘Oh no. They escaped!’ Wheezing, the captain anticipated an ambush. Just as he decided to find cover Wade heard a shout.  
“Death from above!” Gar launched at him, unsheathing two sabers.   
Screaming, the tall man narrowly dodged the blades as they pierced the deck. Surrounded, the captain had nowhere to run. Instead he stood, sword up and ready to defend himself.   
“Don’t let Wade destroy the glass skull. Otherwise we’ll be stuck on that island forever.” Gar said.

  
  
Patrick, J.P, and Gar showed no mercy in combat. Leaping at Wade they attacked aggressively and recklessly. Patrick swung his sword and sliced the captain’s face, trimming some of his beard too. The long scar ran from chin to check. Wheezing, Wade’s strength instantly dissolved. ‘Now?! Really?! This curse is ridiculous!’  
Patrick swung his sword again, the blade tearing across Wade’s chest. Luckily, he had jumped back just in time and only received a minor scar. Gar shot his pistol and a bullet grazed the captain’s jaw. Jeremy charged with heavy force, the swords clashing in a loud bang. Wade’s muscles shook and his power faded quickly. Patrick kicked the captain’s knees trying to break Wade’s focus. Pain rippled throughout Wade’s body but he refused to give up.

  
  
Reloading the pistol Gar fired another bullet. It sliced through Wade’s hand, past the knuckles, and he shouted in pain. His sword clattered to the ground and before the captain could run away to gain some distance, a blade sunk into his shoulder. Blood exploded into the air. Reaching for a flask Wade tried to stun the pirates when another sword pierced his side. Body igniting in agonizing pain he dropped the potion. Escaping, Wade limped up a flight of steps to the wheel. If the ship didn’t change direction Salty Lady would crash into Marble Island.

  
  
Red cloud dissolving the pirates continued the siege. Ascending the stairs they ambushed the captain. Weak and losing a lot of blood Wade backed away. His arm quivered as he held up a knife.  
Gar grinned, his smile crooked and eerie. “Out of plant repellant? You’re no longer captain!”  
“Hand over the glass skull!”  
“No!”  
“You have no power left human.”  
“Your meat will give us enough nutrients and energy to stay in these bodies for a while.” Gar said.  
“Should we barbeque this creature or turn him into jerky?” Patrick asked.  
Gar punched Wade and the captain collapsed onto the ground. Just as the man leaned in to get the glass skull a giant wave poured onto the ship. An animal flipped through the air and scratched Gar’s hand, hissing at the pirate. With a sabre Gar tried to spear it but only received claws slashing at his face.

  
  
Wade stared at the mythical beast in awe. It was a sea cat! Instead of fur it had scales, gills and fins, and a whip like tail. Long legs carried the sea cat proudly and elegantly, and its eyes were an unusual light green. Jumping, the sea cat struck the pirates with its tail. Wrapping around Patrick’s shoulder the creature locked her gaze onto his emerald green orbs. Holding his head Patrick felt a headache strike like a lightning bolt. “Ugh.” Blinking, the man could finally think clearly. The parasite no longer held his mind hostage. “What’s going on?”  
“Get to the anchor! We’re about to crash!”  
Terror and urgency electrified Patrick’s nerves. He managed to spin the wheel and lower the anchor. The ship abruptly stopped, sending Gar and J.P rolling. Wade threw the glass skull onto Marble Island. Jagged stones instantly shattered the cursed item. The heavy green sand faded and a beautiful blue painted the sky. Flowers and plants sprouted tall with a variety of bright colors. Gar and Jay Par sat up holding their heads and groaning in pain. Relieved that the curse was broken, Wade collapsed. Blood pooled beneath him and his vision flickered constantly between light and darkness. Frantic footsteps noisily clattered on the deck and familiar voices surrounded the captain just before he passed out.

  
  
“Is he okay?” Patrick asked. Dr. Bob dabbed Wade’s face with a cold cloth and poured some water in his mouth. Inspecting the injuries the doctor applied bandages to them. “Yes. Thankfully, you found me in time.”  
“I can’t believe how tough that curse was.”  
“Hey Bob is this the creature you summoned?”  
He nodded. “It’s a sea cat. They’re rare. I’m glad she rescued us. Sea cats are usually shy around humans.”  
Patrick smiled at her. “I’ll get you the best fish you’ve ever seen!”  
The sea cat mewed and her whiskers twitched in curiosity.  
“Can we keep her?”  
Dr. Bob shrugged. “Sure. She seems attached to us.” The doctor smiled at the little creature. “She’s adorable.”  
“I’m gonna call you Ophelia! That’s a pretty name right?”  
Ophelia mewed and playfully pawed at the human.

  
  
“Ugh.” Wade rubbed his face. Eyelids heavy he lay there irritated that his wounds itched so much. “Can I get some grog?”  
“Wade’s up!” J.P cheered. “And he’s not sick anymore either!”  
Ophelia jumped onto the medical bay bed and sniffed the captain. Whiskers tickling his nose Wade sneezed. The sea cat smiled in amusement. Humans were interesting.

  
  
Sipping grog, everyone shared their story of the event. Disbelief, awe, horror, and shock were carved onto their faces as each man described the curse’s effects on them while on the journey. “It felt like I was fighting for control the entire time.”  
“I can’t believe we almost got you Wade. But, Bob, you, and Ophelia are our heroes!”  
“I’m just happy we made it to Marble Island alive.” The doctor chuckled.  
“You were right Gar,” Wade sighed. “We need more combat training.”  
The assassin nodded. “I’ll set up a schedule for us.”  
“Did you guys see what was in the glass skull?” The captain asked.  
J.P grinned. “The scroll was a magic one. It created a storm cloud that hovered in the distance. We marked where it was on the map.”  
“The smoke trail leads us to a place in the middle of the sea.”  
“Do you think it’s where the kraken is?” Dr. Bob asked, voice booming with surprise.  
“Maybe!” Patrick smiled brightly. “But, the legends say that to get the kraken’s treasure you must drop something into the water. I don’t know what though.”  
“Well, I read in a book that if krakens see ink from another kraken, it’ll rise from the water and start a battle over territory.”  
“But where would we get kraken ink?”

* * *


	6. Dismal Dawn I

Dan placed a lantern on a wood counter and peacefully sipped a hot drink. A cold wind of early morning dashed by. Yawning, the trader observed pirates shuffling through the sandy shore with bright energetic smiles. “You guys are up before sunrise?”

“Hey Dan! Do you have any tough jobs? Maybe another rescue mission?” Wade asked.

Raising an eyebrow he replied, “Really? You’ve only been pirates for a couple of months.”

“All of us want to see how much we’ve improved! C’mon,” Patrick grinned. “Surviving an island of snakes, a curse, and capturing Captain Bronze is quite admirable, isn’t it?”

“You guys left without buying antidotes, somehow forgetting and from what Dr. Bob told me you almost didn’t break the curse.”

“Still, with our flaws you got to admit how well we completed each task. Especially since we’re new to being pirates.” Gar exclaimed.

“Yes, so far we’ve been amazing!” Jeremy added.

“Okay,” Dan sighed. “Let me see if there’s anything new.”

  
  


“Who are these guys?” Wade peeled a wanted poster from a wooden sign post. Thin brows furrowed in deep thought and brown orbs studied the weathered page. “They look around our age. Surely they can’t be vicious experienced pirates?” The fours’ jaws dropped in shock. “Fifty thousand gold for the bounty reward?!”

“This,” Dan pointed to the portraits. “Is Captain Mark. Actually, the admiral of the Mustache Crew. And that’s Jack, his second in command. He’s a sorcerer like Nin. The two are working for the Skeleton Army and are gathering every island they can. Nobody has been able to catch them.”

“Sounds like a fascinating challenge.” Gar bragged with a grin.

“Mark and Jack can’t be that strong can they?” Patrick asked in wonder and awe.

  
  


Lost within the depths of the bandits’ cold, venomous, cunning eyes Wade shivered in fear. If these two alone were able to capture over a hundred islands, the captain wondered how lethal they were in combat. ‘If we ever get strong enough to defeat a powerful foe like them one day, then we’ll all be closer to discovering the Lost Seas!’ Rolling up the wanted poster, Wade stuffed the scroll into his coat pocket. ‘Eventually I believe we’ll be proficient enough to overthrow any obstacle!’

“I can offer a scouting job. Some rogue skeleton and goblin pirates have been causing trouble for merchant routes. Can you handle it?”

Gar gave a thumbs-up. “Consider it done, Dan!”

  
  


A morning full of lively sunlight was still far away. Jeremy strolled across the deck loading canons with Patrick when he stopped to greet his captain. “It’s still pretty dark. At least we can sink some ships easier this way right?” J.P laughed. “Perhaps today will be a lazy, peaceful one?”

  
  


Wade was absolutely bored. Sure, not every mission would be thriving with chaotic adventure, but this task seemed suited for new pirates. Skeletons and goblins weren’t extremely powerful and lacked knowledge for complex tactics. Even an apprentice magician could disassemble the creatures in seconds with a few accurate spell attacks. Gar and Patrick easily sunk their creaky, shabby, rotting boats with precise canon blasts. Now the job was complete and Salty Lady turned around to travel back to Sunshine Island.

  
  


Mixtures of pink and purple bled into the horizon, reflecting similar hues in the ocean. Waves transformed into sharp jagged blades. It was demanding gliding through choppy seas. “Captain!”

“What is it Gar?”

Gazing into a telescope the man saw a giant fortress in the distance. Cold needles shot through his system. “T-That’s a warship!”

“Are you sure?!” The vessel was darting across water surface at impressive speeds.

“Certain captain!”

  
  


Gar had encountered one warship before, in his early apprentice days. These floating strongholds were rare, but always an omen for bloodshed. Incredible weapons equipped within warships could defeat seaside towns in seconds. The crafts also had sturdy defenses. It was almost impossible to detect weaknesses, even with the sharpest eyes and wits. Gar doubted there were inventions yet to take down such durable boats.  
  


All you could do was run fast and hope to evade a shadowing warship.

  
  


“Move! Move! Move!” Gar shouted, retreating from the crow’s nest. Aiming for Salty Lady, the massive ship didn’t slow its pace. Pain rippled through J.P’s muscles when he steered their boat away from danger. The others frantically assisted by adjusting ropes and sails, watching in growing terror the warship flying through the ocean like a skipping stone. Salty Lady was a wobbly floating vessel compared to the colossal castle charging towards them. Screaming, the party anticipated for the opponent’s bowsprit to stab Salty Lady’s gut and split their boat in half. Instead, the warship chipped and fractured the smaller boat’s bowsprit. Ducking, Wade and the others dodged the spinning fragment when it flew over their heads and landed in the waves.

  
  


Before anyone could scramble for the cannons a powerful twister tossed everyone across the deck. Fresh green leaves swiftly cut deep scars into the smaller vessel. ‘Flora this far out at sea? How is that possible?!’ Wade thought.

“What’s going on?!” Dr. Bob sprinted up from the lower office and skidded to a stop. Horror immediately etched onto his features. Above him was a familiar symbol of a pink mustache on a sail. “No…” the doctor stumbled in surprise. “It can’t be!”

  
  


Softly descending, the leaves formed a bridge between the two ships. Gar and the others stared at the pair of pirates in bewilderment. ‘W-Where’s their crew? Why are there only two bandits taking on our boat? Couldn’t they easily overwhelm us with numbers? Something isn’t right.’ Analyzing the outlaws Gar, Wade, J.P, Patrick, and Bob quivered with dread. Out of countless enemies Gar has faced, these men at a glance seemed the most efficiently lethal and brutal in strength.  
  


An eerie silence swept over both groups.

  
  


Painted in a halo of pink dawn light, a pirate and mage stepped forward. Heavy footsteps on the deck matched the sound and rhythm of Wade’s furiously pounding heartbeat; the captain was clearly alarmed. A man with an Irish brogue broke the intense quiet first. “Top o’ the morning t’ ya laddies.” Green and brown hair framed his pale skin and striking crystal eyes. Baggy, simple mage robes were adapted with light armor for speedy movement. A hovering neon green orb between his hands had a dark blue human eye at the center. “I, Enchanter Jack, second in command of the Mustache Crew present our outstanding, powerful, and wise admiral: Captain Mark!”

  
  


Everyone’s eyes widened in astonishment. The pirate and mage were the exact bandits on the wanted poster! Mark and Jack’s entrance was so shocking and unexpected that Wade and friends were frozen still, uncertain on how to digest this sudden event. However, Dr. Bob’s gaze hardened like steel with wary suspicion, and a big frown replaced his usual cheerful smile. The bandits wouldn’t hesitate crushing their foes if shown the slightest hostility. The doctor locked eyes with Mark, hoping that this was all just an illusion from sea sickness and that the vision would vanish back to normal in a blink.

  
  


Captain Mark was wearing an elegant sailor coat made of red and gold cloth. A scarred, worn, old hat rested upon dark raven hair but what was stunningly horrifying about the admiral was a long sword equipped over his back. The weapon was twice his height and Wade estimated that the blade could kill a row of pirates in one strike. The hilt was made of clear glass and a pink spinel stone studded the end. ‘It must be a rare and unique sword.’

  
  


“Jack,”

“Yes admiral?”

“Do you recognize our friend?”

“Sir?”

Mark nodded to the doctor and an unsettling smile appeared over his face.

‘They know each other?!’

“You’re a traitor!” Mark spat. “Jack and I gave you a chance to gain unlimited knowledge in our quest. After all we’ve been through, you abandon us!”

Courage ignited bright and scorching in Bob and the doctor replied, “I left because you two, along with the Skeleton Army, conquer islands for power.”

  
  


“When I was introduced to your crew I saw a chance to finally discover every mythical creature in the world. I did as instructed when I was recruited: to find as much as I can about legendary beasts, particularly the kraken.” Bob’s fierce eyes melted into sorrow. “But when I found out you were going to harness creatures’ powers to take over the world, I fled. I won’t decipher anymore ancient ruins or artifacts for your crew, admiral. Unlocking such sacred sites and controlling mythical beings will bring darkness over our world!”

The mage chuckled. “So the doctor is a prophet now?”

“It’s true! In my studies I’ve seen various old scriptures from legendary sailors. A long time ago some had tested the mythical creatures’ limits and managed to tear apart the world. After thousands of years the world slowly recovered and healed, but because of the sailors’ selfishness most of the beings hid from humans.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. The performer remembered a distant memory, a tale that he had heard while training as a musician and acrobat. “The kraken, they are guardians of all sea life!”

“Yes. Anyone who tries to control it will only find destruction and despair.”

“Doctor, do you really believe we’re going to listen to some ominous warning made by a bunch of drunken foolish sailors? With enough strength and numbers anything can be gained.” Mark said.

  
  


“Besides,” Bob warily backed away from the Mustache Crew Captain. “I study sea creatures and legends for the love of solving puzzles and going on adventures!”

“Really?” Mark glared coldly at the doctor. “I don’t take betrayal lightly. Come back with us and I’ll let your friends flee uninjured.”

  
  


Quickly Jack measured the small crew. “They all look pathetically weak, sir. The only one worth a good fight is that assassin over there.”

“Oh?”

“He’s got quite an amazing reputation for his job. Don’t you, Gar of the Demon Wolf tribe?”

  
  


Vivid neon light emitted from the enchanter’s orb. The mage shifted restlessly on his feet, his eyes ferocious. “The legendary Blue Moon assassin. I’ve been waiting for a worthy opponent. Perhaps you’ll give me a brilliant, challenging, fight.”

“Gar is this true?!” Wade asked in shock. Sure, his friends knew Gar had remarkable talent in the field, but never guessed that the assassin was among legendary status. “What? You didn’t know?” Jack scoffed. “There are tales of the Blue Moon assassin destroying camps of bandits –hundreds to thousands of outlaws- solo.”

Gar’s gaze never wavered from Jack’s but he could sense his friends’ astonishment. The smell of fear surrounded them. Sadness struck him sharper than an enemy’s blade. ‘Are they afraid of me?’ However, he tried to remain nonchalant and answered, “Well, having werewolf blood has multiple advantages.”

Mark turned to the mage, interest burning in his eyes. “Is he now? I think this man would be an excellent addition to our crew.”

“I agree.”

“I will never join you! Not for all the gold or trinkets in the world!”

  
  


Unsheathing their swords the pirates prepared for battle. “Admiral Mark and Sorcerer Jack, you step onto my ship uninvited,” Wade’s voice rang clear and loud. “You insist on sinking us with our ship? I will not allow that!”

Instead of being frightened, the two outlaws looked rather amused.

“Leave immediately or my crew and I won’t show mercy.”  
  


Scary smiles carved across their faces and both men answered, “No.”

  
  


“Two against five?” Patrick asked. “Your overconfidence will be your downfall!”

“My friends give me extra strength! We’ll never lose to you!” Gar shouted.

“We guard each other flawlessly!” J.P added.

Giddy, thunderous, dark laughter rumbled through Captain Mark. “Those flimsy weapons will be no match against us. Our power can’t be outdone by your fragile tactics. Prepare for a swift defeat!” Exploding like trembling, mighty, blazing volcanos the two groups charged into battle. 

* * *


	7. Dismal Dawn II

Drawing a longsword from a sheathe Mark curled the weapon, summoning discs of fire. Jaw hanging open in awe Patrick watched the magnificent display. “The Sword of Eternal Flame!”

“I see you know the legends well! Mythological Beasts of every element crafted a set of Eternal Blades and scattered them throughout Earth. My goal is to collect every single one!”

  
  


Elegant, flowing, strong movements created crescents of pink fire. Avoiding boiling flames, Wade sprinted towards Mark. Gar leapt high into the air but his attack was deflected by Jack’s spells. Leaves sharp as steel dashed and sliced the assassin’s flesh. During his descent Gar blocked some leaves with a twin sabre. Pistol in other hand, the man shot a few bullets. The enchanter’s orb repelled them shooting a laser beam, disintegrating bullets into charred fragments.

  


Momentarily retreating, Gar tried to gain some distance.

Jack laughed. Searing hot laser chased the assassin around with precision. “Been a long time since an opponent has put you on the defense?” Loading a gun Patrick covered for his friend to buy him time. A wood pillar creaked loudly and eerily. Flames quickly ate through the structure and the performer failed to notice it crashing down. J.P tackled Patrick and sent them rolling. Dr. Bob tossed a red potion and a cloud bloomed concealing the pirates in a safe shield. Jack casted another spell but the acidic corrosive chemicals withered the leaves, and they promptly fell. “Now!” A storm of bullets launched at the mage. Some managed to hit but only left light scars.

  


Teeth flashing in rage Gar said, “Looks like I’ll have to summon my demon werewolf powers. To defeat Jack I need every ounce of focus!”

“We’ve got your back!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“You must be cautious. I might lose control. Demon magic mixed with werewolf blood can be unpredictable.”

They nodded. Salty Lady was quickly falling apart. If victory was torn from their grasp the ship would become burning shards sinking into the depths of the ocean. Who knows if they’d be captured by this new outlaw captain?

  


Blood darker than a starless night pumped through Gar’s veins. Soft warm brown eyes transformed into cold glowing red and blue orbs. Power energized his muscles like a thunderbolt. Injuries smoked as they healed, feeling weightless and painless. Moving with incredible speed, Gar counterattacked the enchanter.

  


A wide tower of fire trapped Wade at the front of the ship. “I-I refuse to give up! I dream of eventually discovering the Lost Seas!”

“Oh? How interesting! Will you be able to without this?”

Wade’s eyes expanded in disbelief. On a silver chain Mark proudly displayed a vial of kraken ink! “The Eternal Blades are connected to the Lost Seas too. I’ve been searching for the place my whole life and unlike soft, weak, frail pirates like you I won’t let anyone defeat me! I will be the most powerful pirate of all time, forever!”

  


Sword parried sword. Wade’s arm trembled trying to keep up his defense. Intense heat made him slightly stagger. Mark seemed immune to the torrid temperature. Wade’s blade began to melt. Hot metal dripped and hissed when round beads struck wood planks below. Only a hilt remained. Jumping back and equipping a pistol Wade fired a couple shots. Bullets plunged into the flames, dissolving before even hitting the blade. Hilt clattering to the ground Wade felt dread swirling in his gut like stale grog. How was he supposed to overthrow an unbelievably sturdy outlaw? ‘Does this captain have any weaknesses?!’

  


Flashing swords clashed. Bright blue wind daggers and twin sabers made an unsettling metallic symphony. The wind hissed a bone chilling tune as it moved to parry strikes. Effortlessly Jack’s elemental magic weapons warped and sliced Gar whenever there was a slim, fleeting opening, even thrashing wildly as the blades made contact. “Is this all werewolf and demon blood can do? Or are you just lacking enough talent and experience to wield the powers efficiently?”

Screaming, Gar’s attacks increased in speed and strength, similar to a snake and tiger working together. Jack gathered momentum and preformed a heavy spin kick. Gar was sent flying and crashed into the captain’s cabin. Rebounding from a pile of broken wood boards the two collided again. They were equal in power but being injured, Gar’s strength and stamina was wavering.

  


“J.P, distract the enchanter with more bullets!”

Jay Par reloaded his rifle and fired. “Alright. Got a plan?”

“If we can manage to intercept Jack’s path, he’ll trip and then Gar can gain the advantage in battle.” Under Patrick’s coat was a belt which held throwing daggers. Glinting blades flew by and wounded the mage. A colossal draft veered most of the attacks out of range.

  


The doctor hurled red vials, Patrick threw daggers, and J.P shot a storm of bullets. Unable to focus on all three distractions plus defend against Gar’s twin sabers, Jack lost his balance and stumbled. A crimson potion cloud enshrouded the outlaw. Weakened by plant withering chemicals the pirate fainted and dropped from the sky. Swords whirling, Gar darted forward faster than light, hacking the sorcerer’s arm off and pinning him to a wreaked pillar. “Is that enough power for you, mage?”

Jack’s head rolled limply, dazed for a short moment. “Pathetic.” He coughed and drops of blood splattered on his enemy’s face. “So weak and no talent. Why do you not tap into your true potential?”

Guard down thinking he had won, and pumped up with adrenaline and hammering demon werewolf magic, Gar barely had time to react to Jack’s counterattack. A flicker of light caught the assassin’s attention but he only accomplished to peel the enchanter’s arm with a sabre before a silver dagger plunged into his chest. Gar instantly fell limp and lifeless. Screaming, Patrick dove to catch his friend in his arms.

  


A painful gurgling rumbled through the outlaw’s throat. Puking blood, he removed the twin sabers from his ribs and other arm. Swords clanging on the ground and the pirates stared at Jack in bewilderment, awe, and horror. Chanting a spell he said, “Flower Bloom!” Little glowing seeds floated like a million pink lanterns in the atmosphere. Leaping for cover among burning, smoking ruins, Patrick handed Gar over to Bob. “Can you heal him?!” Panic and frantic fear flooded his voice.

“I-I c-can try. M-Magic can be difficult to break without cure spells.”

“What are these things?” Jeremy asked. Everyone ducked beneath ship wreckage and watched a small pink orb of light drift over their heads. 

“I’d be wary,” Jack laughed. “If you attack or bump into one of my bloom seed traps, they’ll create a chain reaction of explosions!”

“What do we do?!” Patrick whispered.

“We’ll have to abandon ship.” Gar mumbled, face twisted in agony.

“What about Wade?!” J.P asked.

“Mark and Jack will torture us if we don’t leave!” The three pirates shrunk from Dr. Bob’s strict and stern gaze. “Our friend is injured and the flames are burning stronger than normal fire. If we don’t run now we’ll certainly be - watch out!”

  


Salty Lady’s structure finally collapsed. Not resistant to abnormal magical elements, fire eventually fractured the ship into scorched pieces. Avoiding floating seeds the four limped away stealthily; mice marching through a thorny landscape while cautiously watching a circling hawk. Trapped, brutal intense fire surrounded the sailors. “Got nowhere to run? I thought pirates are supposed to be brave?” Small blobs of blood rained upon their stunned, alarmed faces. The mage hovered around in the air swaying like a broken sail. Ophelia hissed and aggressively swatted a paw at the outlaw. 

Jack’s smile twitched into a frown. “You should have surrendered!”

‘Never! Your crew is evil!’ Dr. Bob thought.

  


An idea, a risky escape plan popped into the doctor’s mind. ‘It’s a reckless move but it’s all we have if we’re going to last.’

“I bet…you don’t know where the kraken is.”

The outlaw froze rigid and still. Blue eyes gleamed with fascination. “You were able to figure out where that creature is, hidden in the sea?”

Patrick, J.P, and Gar stared at Dr. Bob in dismayed shock.

“I’ve found a scroll in a treasure chest and decoded the message. I guess Captain Bronze failed a simple task, even with the help of your magic trinkets.”

“Argh! That selfish, careless, sack of spuds lost it?! Tell me,” the earth wind mage leaned in. “And I might let you and your friends survive.”

  


Wade stumbled back, coughing up blood from gruesome wounds. Pink flames buried in the scars, the smell of charred flesh absolutely revolting. It was worse than accidently brushing against a boiling pot. Small tufts of fire seared his coat, hat, and hair as Wade swayed to avoid Mark’s sword.

“Does it sting?” Mark taunted. “At full power the Sword of Eternal Flame can burn brighter and hotter than lava. I must say, I admire your endurance.”

Wobbly from extreme pain Wade clumsily aimed a gun at the pirate. With one swift swing, Mark cut the pistol in half. “Many tough warriors couldn’t withstand the magic fire.” The pink stone emitted a dazzling, blinding light. “If it weren’t for your low quality weapons I think you’d have a slim chance to defeat me.”

  


In a blink Mark dashed across the damaged deck. Heavy sword sunk through; tearing flesh, nerves, and bone, piercing the other side of Wade’s back. Blood trickled from fresh stab wounds, painting the rare weapon a dark crimson. Wade was stunned. The flaring pain was worse than snake’s venom, frying nerves like firewood turning to ash. With a sweeping kick Mark hurled the captain off the boat.

  


“Wade!” J.P screamed in surprised horror when he saw his captain fall into the sea depths. The earth wind sorcerer was suddenly distracted. Dr. Bob punched Jack in his jaw with a powerful upper cut, sending him spinning across the sinking ship. Gathering his friends, the doctor abandoned the Salty Lady. Swimming away they dodged hurtling debris.

  


Drifting planks kept everyone afloat. Panic and confusion swirled in the air. “The enemy is retreating.” Gar coughed. Jack’s dagger was still buried in the assassin’s chest and hurt worse than a thousand razor teeth shredding him apart. “They’ve clearly won the battle. Why aren’t they trying to capture us?” Patrick asked, disbelief and doubt decorating his tone. 

“We need to swim back to shore. I need to inspect Gar’s injuries immediately!”

“What about Wade?!” Jay Par wailed. Dunking under the waves his search returned empty and the pirate sobbed in despair, “I can’t find him!” 

Ophelia, who was wrapped around Patrick’s neck like a scarf, leapt into the ocean and disappeared from sight. 

“I think the sea cat will look for Wade. For now, help me paddle and keep watch for sharks.”

  


Sheathing the Sword of Eternal Flame, Mark met Jack back on their warship. Limping around, the enchanter refused doctors who wanted to patch up his injuries. They scattered like mice cowering from a vexed cat. The green septic orb hovered around buzzing angrily, a wasp warning others to keep their distance. Slowly, Jack’s severed arm and wounds regenerated. Strong thriving branches and vines grew, outlining nerves and muscle before being replaced by flesh. “The doctor knows where the kraken is!”

“Really?”

“I’m certain. I was unable to retrieve the Blue Moon assassin for our army, admiral. I did accomplish however, to stun him temporarily. He’ll be unable to fight us for a while.”

“Excellent work as always.”

“Thank you sir.”

“For now we’ll wait and recover lost strength. Can you track the pirates with your septic orb?”

The magic glass dropped into Jack’s hands. Chanting, the object began to change.

  


Peering into the glass Jack saw an endless sea. Four figures bobbed within waves and were swimming towards a distant island. “Seems like they’re traveling to…Sunshine Island.”

“Looks cheerful and bright.”

The mage shrugged. “Perhaps a vacation place? There are tons of shops.” 

Mark smiled. “It’ll be a perfect addition for our cause. That’ll be our next destination.”

* * *


End file.
